Sans toi
by Clara - RDBD
Summary: Comment vivre quand mon deuxième moi n'est plus là ? Comment vivre sans toi, comment oublier ton rire, ton sourire. Chaque matin, chaque soir, je t'aperçois dans mon miroir. L'envie de tout abandonner. L'envie de te rejoindre.


Coucou, alors aujourd'hui je vous est écrit un OS un peu spécial, sur **Fred** et **Georges**. J'ai relu tous les livres une quatrième fois, je ne m'en lasserais jamais jamais, et, à la mort de Fred... Les jumeaux font partie de mes persos préférés, et... Fred... OUIIIIIIIIIN ! Hum, voilà. Rappel : l'histoire se passe **après la guerre** , Fred est donc mort et **Georges** a reprit la **boutique** de farces et attrapes avec **Ron**.

Sinon, a propos de **Et si** , je pourrais continuer d'autres chapitres, mais il me faut des idées. C'est assez difficile d'en trouver, alors, si vous en avez une, dites moi ! Je reprendrai avec plaisir :D

Juste, en ce moment je risque d'être moins active, c'est à cause d'une nouvelle **fanfiction** qui est pour l'instant en cours d'écriture. Indice : c'est une **Dramione** !

 **Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à la jolie et talentueuse JK Rowling ! La meilleure ! Mais évidemment, l'histoire est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'habillai quand, dans le miroir, je te vis. Que faisait tu là ? Je n'en savais rien. Seulement, tu étais là. Je me dirigeais vers toi pour te serrer dans mes bras, tu m'avait tellement manqué. Depuis la dernière fois. Depuis que le rayon vert t'a touché. Je maudis cette fichue guerre de nous avoir séparés. Je m'approchais, les bras écartés, lorsque mon front se cogna contre la glace froide. Encore. Chaque matin, chaque soir, je crois te voir, dans mon reflet. Mon frère. Mon jumeau. Ma moitié. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Chaque fois que je vois un sourire, que j'entends un rire, je pense à toi. Le rire. Une chose merveilleuse dont j'ai abusé toute ma vie, mais que j'ai perdue à jamais. A quoi cela sert, si tu n'es pas avec moi ? Papa et Maman, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Percy, Bill, ils sont tous là. Tous là pour moi. Tout comme Angelina. Cependant, ils ne t'égalent pas. Personne ne vaut mieux que toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Si tu n'es plus là, je ne suis plus rien. Je voudrais te rejoindre, mais je sais que tu ne me le pardonnerais pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Je n'en peux plus de penser à toi. Ma tête, mon cœur vont exploser. Je ferais tout pour te revoir. Pour te serrer dans mes bras. Pour rire avec toi. Je parcourrai le monde pour retrouver la Pierre de Résurrection. J'apprendrai toutes les langues existantes pour chercher la solution auprès des plus grands mages du monde. Je lirais chaque livre, chaque parchemin, se trouvant sur mon chemin. Je n'hésiterais pas à pactiser avec la Mort en personne seulement pour t'apercevoir.

J'étais là, effondré, sur le sol, à penser à toi. Je répétais ton prénom comme un murmure. Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred. Comme toujours, les larmes se mirent à couler. Sans s'arrêter. Je t'ai perdu depuis seulement quelques mois. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas retourner à la boutique. Celle que nous avons étudiée, élaborée pendant des années. Voir tes inventions aussi brillantes que les miennes s'agiter sous mon nez. C'est impossible. Impossible. La flaque salée de mes larmes reflétait mon visage. Si semblable au tien. Je croyais te voir, comme dans la glace. Je détournai le regard, pour tomber encore sur le miroir. Mon visage rouge et mes cheveux hirsutes me boulversaient. Voilà. Les joyeux lurons disparus. L'un pour de bon, et l'autre... Pitoyable. Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Quand soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

« Georges ? »

Je me recroquevillai, continuant de pleurer silencieusement, tandis que Ron me regardai, pétrifié, sur le seuil de ma chambre. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, quand il se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il me serrait à m'étouffer.

« Fred... » réussi je à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

« Je sais. C'était mon frère aussi, tu sais... »

« Je... Je ne peux plus... Vends la boutique, je ne veux plus y aller. Je veux mourir. Je veux le rejoindre. »

« Georges ! Ne dis pas de choses pareilles... »

« Comment veut tu que je fasse ? Je veux le voir. » dis je, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

« Georges... » soupira mon petit frère.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu le reverras un jour. Je... On les reverra tous, nous serons tous réunis. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Dobby, Dumbledore... Nous les reverrons tous. Je te le promets. »

« Et en attendant ? Fred, c'est tout pour moi, mon jumeau, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Ca m'est impossible. »

« En attendant... La vie continue pour nous, et la mort continue pour lui. Tu sais, je suis persuadé que là-haut, il est en ce moment même en train de préparer un sale coup avec James et Sirius. Il s'amuse bien, et il t'attend patiemment. J'en suis sûr ! »

« Ron... »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis sûr que leur farce sera ratée si ce n 'est pas moi qui l'est inventée. »

Ron eut un franc sourire.

« Allez. Lève toi. On y va ! »

« Oui. »

Ron sortit. Je me levai, et, tandis que mon regard croisa celui de mon reflet, je souris.

« La vie continue. »

 _La vie, ce n'est pas d'attendre que les orages passent, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie._

* * *

Fin. Ce n'était pas très long, j'en ai conscience, mais je devais écrire cet OS. J'adore Fred. Bref, surtout, reviewez, c'est très important, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine !

Bisous !


End file.
